The present invention relates to a shoe construction and a method for manufacturing such shoes.
A type of shoe in common use today is known as a compo cement shoe. In the manufacture of the compo shoe, the inner sole or insole is first tacked to the bottom of a last and the upper is then pulled over the last. Then the lasting operation is begun. This involves seating the heel portion of the upper under the last and then assembling the toe portion of the upper under the last. The assembling operation involves forming pleats on the underside of the upper and then using a plate to wipe or smooth the pleats. After the heel and toe lasting operations are completed, the shoe is side lasted. Then, the inner surface of the lower peripheral or turned in portion of the upper is cemented to the outer peripheral portion of the insole which is tacked onto the last. Then, the outer surface of the lower peripheral portion of the upper is roughened so that the outer sole may be glued to it.
The inner sole is a key element in the construction of compo cement shoes. Since it is the element which is cemented to the upper, it must be composed of a material which is relatively firm and stiff, such as the Texon inner sole made by Texon Corporation. This type inner sole causes the compo cement shoe to be somewhat rigid.
Another disadvantage of the traditional compo cement shoe results from the cavity which is formed beneath the central portion of the inner sole--as explained above, the outer peripheral portion of the inner sole is cemented or glued to the inner surface of the lower peripheral portion of the upper. This cavity often causes foot discomfort to the wearer.
Because the outer sole is only attached to the perimeter of the upper, after hard wear the outer sole often pulls away from the upper. Furthermore, when the outer sole pulls away from the upper, the inner sole or midsole is exposed and continued use of the shoe causes the inner sole to pull away from the upper and the shoe falls apart.
A distinct disadvantage in the manufacture of the compo cement shoe is the large, cumbersome and expensive machinery which must be used to perform the lasting operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shoe which has the stylish appearance of a compo cement shoe but which is more flexible than compo cement shoes heretofore known.
A further object is to provide a shoe having the appearance of a compo cement shoe which does not have a cavity under the central portion of the inner sole and is therefore more comfortable and more durable.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a shoe having the appearance of a compo cement shoe with relatively inexpensive equipment which is easy to operate.